


Happy Birthday

by fmpsimon



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Angst, Drinking, Fluff, M/M, Promptis - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-14
Updated: 2017-09-14
Packaged: 2018-12-29 17:08:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,068
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12089517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fmpsimon/pseuds/fmpsimon
Summary: Noctis has a secret: he's in love with his best friend.  He's perfectly happy being the best friend, taking care of Prompto when he's drunk and can't go home, and helping him through all his other troubles, but the one thing he can't do is tell Prompto just how he feels about him.





	Happy Birthday

            It was anything but simple, this feeling that would rise up from the pit of his stomach every time he looked at him or shot him a smile from across the classroom, every time he casually draped his arm around his shoulders or their hands brushed together.  But this was his best friend—Prompto was his best friend.  And he shouldn't feel this way about his best friend.  Should he?

            Noctis splashed his face with cold water.  The problem was, whether he should feel this way or not, he _did_ feel this way.   _I'm in love with him_.  And this wasn't some silly bromance or bros before hoes thing—this was true, romantic, head over heels, throw a lasso around the moon and pull it down kind of love.  He stared at himself in the mirror and ran his hands through his hair a few more times until he was satisfied that he looked okay.   _Don't do this.  It's not a date.  It's just drinks with your best bud_.  It wasn't a date.  So, then, why did he have jitters like it was?  His palms were sweaty, his heart was pounding in his chest, his breathing was uneven.  He clutched at his chest, wondering neurotically if there was something actually wrong with him.

            He glanced to his right where a group of young women were standing, several of whom were staring at him.  He blushed a little and looked away.  They probably thought he was crazy.  What did _he_ care?  He wasn't interested in them, anyway.

            By the time he reached the bar, it was after 10.  He spotted Prompto immediately, which wasn't too difficult, since the blond was on top of the bar, dancing, with a drink in his hand that sloshed over the side as he swung his hips.  Noctis sighed, shrugging his shoulders.  "Already drunk off your ass, huh," he muttered.  He approached the bar and called out, "Prompto!"

            Prompto's face lit up.  "Hey, Noct!" he slurred, slipping as he tried to get down.  Luckily Noctis managed to catch him before he fell to the floor.  The drink was not so lucky, as it went careening down and shattered.

            "Sorry," Noctis said sheepishly to the bartender, one arm around Prompto's torso to support him.  "I will pay for that.  And anything else he drank."

            "It's my birthday," Prompto said, a goofy smile on his face.

            "Yep, it's your birthday, buddy," Noctis replied, appeasing him.  He dug into his wallet and pulled out a bunch of cash.  "Does that cover it?"  The bartender took the money, scowling, and walked away.  "Guess so."  Noctis glanced at Prompto.  He was completely trashed, barely hanging onto Noctis's shoulder, his head lolling.  "I think I need to get you home."

            "...Your place," Prompto protested weakly.

            "Huh?"  Most of what Prompto was saying was gibberish, but he managed to make out a few words.

            "Your place...nicer...comfy bed," Prompto murmured.

            This wasn't exactly how Noctis had planned to spend the evening.  He had hoped they would have a few drinks, maybe see a movie; taking care of his drunk best friend had not really been part of the plan.  Although, it wasn't the worst thing either.  After a short cab ride and even shorter elevator ride up to the penthouse, Noctis deposited Prompto on the couch, where the blond sat upright for a total of five seconds before collapsing sideways onto the pillows.  Noctis watched him for a while, wondering if Prompto was sleeping or not.  His eyes were half closed, but he didn't seem to be registering anything that was going on around him.

            "Prom," he said, testing him.  Prompto groaned a little and adjusted his position, curling his legs in, but didn't respond.  "Prompto.  Are you sleeping?"  Still no response.  Noctis couldn't take his eyes off of him.  He looked completely peaceful with his arms curled under his head, wrapped around the throw pillows.  He had just the hint of a smile on his face.  His bright blue eyes were closed, hidden under pale lashes and his bangs, which messily fell over his forehead, just touching his nose.  His freckles looked darker today—maybe he had gotten some sun.  He was always at that park, photographing ducks and squirrels and unsuspecting couples on dates.  He looked...adorable.  "Why do you have to be so fucking cute?"  He sunk to his knees.  "You're killing me, y'know?"  He gently brushed Prompto's bangs away from his eyes.  Noctis felt his cheeks flush, realizing just how close they were to each other—he could feel Prompto's warm, sweet, strawberry-scented breath on his face.  He smiled.  It was just like Prompto to drink the fruity cocktails.  If it had a cherry and an umbrella, he was all over it.  He wondered just how many drinks Prompto had consumed to pass out like this.

            "Prom, can I kiss you?"  He asked the question, even though he knew he wouldn't get an answer.  He thumbed Prompto's lower lip, tugging it down just enough so that his lips stayed parted.  And without any more hesitation, he gently kissed Prompto's strawberry lips, even though he knew his friend wouldn't remember it in the morning, even though Prompto was only his friend—his best friend from whom he wanted more than a casual arm around the shoulders or a high five.  He wanted to feel Prompto's fingers intertwined with his own, to count every freckle on his body, to actually whisper _I love you_ in his ear and have him say it back.  He wanted to tell him all his fantasies and sexual desires, and not be ashamed to say that Prompto was the one he wanted to experience them with.  He wanted to _be_ with Prompto and he just hoped that when he was brave enough to say it...that Prompto would smile and blush, and say that he felt the same way too.

            But right now...right now, they were just best friends.  Noctis draped a blanket over Prompto and sunk to the floor.  He leaned his head back against Prompto's legs, feeling the warmth radiating off his body.  Maybe this was okay for now.  Maybe it was okay to just enjoy the closeness that their friendship allowed.  And maybe.... _maybe_ one day, that friendship would turn into something more.  Noctis turned his head, peering at his best friend in the dim light.  "Happy birthday, Prompto."


End file.
